Holla and the three headed greasy git
by Kakkle
Summary: Holla is the head girl at hogwarts, having beaten Lily Evans for the role,and is completely in love with a certain guy named Black, Sirius Black. But is it Sirius who is there for her wehn her heart is broken or is it another?... This ones for my pen pal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER! I AM RICH, RICH I TELL YOU RICH. IN CASE YOU HAVENT GUESSED IMLYING CAUSE I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT! R&R PEOPLE! **

"Cause I aint no hollaback girl, I aint no hollaback girl" echoed loudly around the head girls dorm in Hogwarts. Holla danced around to it and stopped in front of the mirror for a second to check herself out. Today was the day that she was going to ask Sirius Black out and she had to look her best. Ensuring that her hair was perfect and her mascara hadn't run because she had cried during the song 'I don't want to miss a thing', she grabbed her school bag and headed out the door to make her way to breakfast.

As she walked out the door she realized she had forgotten to turn off her music player, she raced back in and turned it of and ran out again straight into Severus Snape. 'Oh sorry' she said before she realized who it was 'oh it's you, um gotta go to breakfast' she said hoping to get away from him as soon as possible. But she had no such luck. 'Wait' said Severus, stepping in front of the common room door blocking her way, 'why aren't you with your little friends?' he asked sneering at her. Holla had to try and keep a straight face as she said 'Um maybe cause this is the heads dorm and your blocking my way to them' she said not able to believe how stupid he was.

Snape sneered at her 'You think your so smart don't you, always running around with Pettigrew, Lupin, Black and Potter' he said with particular venom in his voice as he said Potter. Holla smiled sweetly up at him before saying 'Yes actually I do! At least I have friends unlike some people I know' and before Snape could retaliate she ducked under his arm and left the room. But before she had gone too far she heard Malfoy come into the common room and tell Snape of for flirting with Gryffindors'.

As she entered the great hall she looked around for Sirius but quickly realized that she didn't need to look for him at all. He was the first person anyone would see, and not just because she was in love with him and his hot looks, but also because he was standing on top of the Gryffindor table declaring his undying love for….Karley Ann, a beautiful Gryffindor girl who had many admirers. Holla gasped and turned to walk out when someone grabbed her and hugged her. Holl, I'm so sorry, said the person who Holla couldn't help but notice had a very firm chest, from all his years as a Quidditch player, I was just coming up to get you he said, pulling away to look at her, Holla sniffed and looked up into the beautiful dark eyes that belonged to…

**A/N ha ha ha sorry guys, I need time to think up who it could be… nah I already know but I love leaving you in the lurch! Lol I hope my pen pal Holla doesn't kill me for having Sirius in love with me rather that her but she gets… oops ant say now! He he he i'm evil! Read and review people and I want at least 3 reviews before I continue this! **


	2. Who likes Holla?

_**I do not own Harry Potter and anyone who thinks I do need to check my pen name because it isn't J.K Rowling!**_

_Flashback:_ I was just coming up to get you he said, pulling away to look at her, Holla sniffed and looked up into the beautiful dark eyes that belonged to…

_End of flash back_

Remus Jake Lupin. Holla looked at him and her eyes brimmed with tears. 'You knew?' she said in a small voice looking over at Sirius who was now using his wand to make a shower of red and white flowers fall above Karley. 'Yeah I knew' Remus answered looking down at her with concern in his eyes 'That's why I was coming to find you'

Holla nodded and whispered 'Thanks' before determinedly walking over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily. 'Hey Holl, What's wrong?' asked Lily looking at Karley with a jealous look on her face. 'What do you mean? Nothing's wrong' answered Holla a little too quickly looking down to her plate.

Lily looked at Holla and said 'it's obvious you have been crying, your mascara's all down your cheek!' Holla gasped and pulled out her compact mirror. Sure enough, her makeup was ruined 'oh u well' she said stumbling for words to say before Remus sat down and saved her by saying 'Can you believe she cry's over a song? What don't you girls cry over?' before giving her a small smile and turning away so Lily wouldn't get suspicious.

Lily seemed to take that as a valid reason and turned around and talked to Molly, one of her best friends. Holla ate her breakfast and every so often caught bits of gossip about how much Molly loved a certain Arthur Weasly but was to chicken to say anything.

**Remus's POV**

She looked so beautiful sitting near Lily that Remus was startled to hear Sirius talking to him. 'Remus? Remmy? LUPIN?' shouted Sirius finally having enough of his friends' odd behavior. Remus started out of his daze, and looked at Sirius 'What?' he asked a little annoyed that he couldn't look at Holla anymore. Sirius gave him a weird look and the decided to ignore his friends' weird behavior. 'Do you think Karley likes me?' he asked looking over to where Karley was sitting with her friends. Remmy looked at Holla one more time before answering Sirius 'You know Sirius you're so blind sometimes… I think that Karley likes you but so does someone else'

Sirius ran his hand through his hair at the news that someone else liked him. 'Really?' he asked looking around 'Who?'

Remus sighed to himself. If he told Sirius that Holla liked him it would make him more arrogant and Holla wouldn't look twice at him but if he didn't tell him maybe Holla would like him instead! Remus paused for a second at this thought then decided that he couldn't do that to Holla.

'Who?' asked Sirius again getting even more impatient. Remus sighed, here goes nothing he thought, 'Holla' he said. All was silent for a moment until Sirius said 'Holla?' loudly in a disbelieving voice. Holla looked up at her name and realized that Sirius knew. She went bright red and got up and with a mumbled excuse about not doing her homework to Lily, left the great hall.

**A/N Sorry if that was short, but I didn't have much time. Next one will be longer! Please Review ppls!**


	3. Fish in the sea

**I am not J.K Rowling and don't own Harry Potter! Sorry peeps I know you got excited for a minute there lol**

_Flashback:_

_Holla looked up at her name and realized that Sirius knew, She went bright red and got up and with a mumbled excuse about not doing her homework to Lily, left the Great Hall._

_End of flash back_

"Sirius why did you have to embarrass her like that"

Asked Remus shaking his head as he watched Holla leave the hall. Sirius was also

watching Holla walk away but turned around to quickly defend himself

"I didn't mean to, she should have told me"

Remus snorted, why would Holla tell Sirius she liked him? For one she was one of the shyest people he had ever met when it came to boys and two who would want to tell Sirius something that would make his head even larger than it already was?

**Holla's Pov**

Holla ran as fast as she could once she had walked out of the hall with as much dignity as she could manage. Sirius knew…. How could he…. Then it dawned on her, Remus must have told him, but why? Remus was usually good about stuff like this.

Lost in her confusion, Holla didn't watch where she was going until she ran into someone. Snapping back into reality she looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling down at her.

"Are you ok Holla" He asked with his infamous twinkle in his eye. Holla was in awe of Professor Dumbledore but did not feel this was something she wanted to tell him about.

"Yes Professor" said Holla a little too quickly "Everything's fine"

Professor looked at her for a minute, his twinkle becoming brighter by each passing second.

"If I were to presume this has something to do with what I saw young Mr. Black doing at breakfast I would have to tell you that there are better fish in the sea, who don't go declaring their love to five different girls a day"

Holla looked at the ground, wondering how Professor Dumbledore knew everything. After a pause he continued

"As it is I might be absolutely wrong, although that is quiet rare if I do say so myself, Sometimes the fish are just a fishing rod away! All you have to do is real them in! May I suggest a date in Hogsmead as bait?"

With that piece of advice said, Dumbledore smiled down at Holla before continuing on his way. Holla watched as he walked away while wondering what he had been talking about. More confused than ever she continued up to her dormitory when she heard footsteps behind her and a boys voice ask, want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?

**A/N who will the boy be? Sirius, Remus or another charming young man? You'll have to wait and find out! Sorry it's taken me so long everyone! And sorry for the bad writing, I'm out of practice!**


End file.
